Your game or Mine
by NEKO-A-GO-GO
Summary: They're just a little drunk, and a little horny. If they could just find a place to be alone. Street Wreckers.


Ralph couldn't remember how he wound up in the closet of Tapper's with Zangief's lips latched firmly to his neck, his strong hands tucked into his overalls as he kneaded the wrecker's ass. Ralph remembered a few drinks, some sly comments, a wink or two and now here he was in a dark, musty closest being manhandled like nobody's business. He didn't start to come to his senses until Zangief's knee ground down in between his legs, making his breath stutter and his eyes flutter like some hopeless fool who'd never been touched before.

"Um Zangief, don't you think we're moving a little fast here?" Ralph asked, struggling not to sound out of breath.

"You want I stop, Wrecking man?" Zangief questioned, voice thick with need, as he looked up into Ralph's eyes.

Ralph hadn't thought about stopping. In fact he was firmly determined to finish. It just seemed sleazy to get down and dirty in a bar room closet. It would still be pretty sleazy to do the deed anywhere else, but at least he could feel guilty in the comfort of his own home.

"Not really, its just, well look at where we are Zangief," he said, motioning around them.

Zangief took a look at the cracked drywall and its dirty paint. The foul smelling cleaning liquids and dirty mops that were standard in a closest were hardly romantic. What truly set Zangief off was the cockroach that crawled into the dripping cleaning solution and seemed to fizzle and die, before jumping up and crawling off into the depths of the closest from whence it came. Then he looked up into Ralph's earnest face. He wanted it just as bad as Zangief did, just not in a nasty closest. The question now was where?

"Er I see now, closest is not ideal place for…" Zangief trailed off, looking embarrassed for the first time that whole night.

"For doing… stuff. No kidding!" Ralph chuckled albeit nervously, unable to name the deed either.

Zangief joined him until they were both a mess of slightly drunken giggles. They sobered when they realized they made it to the floor, with Zangief pressed up against Ralph, his head lolling on to Ralph's shoulder. They locked eyes and for a moment everything was perfect, but that moment was shattered by a pounding on the door.

"Hey Ralph? You asleep in there, or what?" Tapper yelled through the door, before trying the knob, that Zangief thankfully had the sense to lock.

Zangief and Ralph stood together in panic, before Zangief goaded Ralph on to say something, as not to blow their cover.

"Uh Y-yeah, Tapper. I'll be out in a minute, buddy," Ralph uttered with a nervous chuckle.

"You ok, Ralph?" Tapper questioned, not quite buying the Wrecker's response.

"Yeah Tap, course I'm okay. May have to clean up a little to be honest, too many drinks, if you know what I mean," Ralph admitted.

"Yuck, well I'll leave you to it. Feel free to use all the product you need, _please_,"Tapper replied before scooting away.

Together Ralph and Zangief let out a breath. They chuckled a little at their successful deception, before Zangief approached the door. He turned to Ralph and for a moment he floundered on how to approach the question, but thankfully, Ralph saved him.

"You should probably head out first, you know to keep our cover?" Ralph offered, scratching the back of his neck.

Zangief could not help but be disappointed. Things were going so well with the Wrecking man, they were really getting somewhere…

"Ah, yes, right…" Zangief said, turning back to the door, his hand on the knob.

"I'll meet you at the train in ten minutes, okay?" Ralph hoped aloud, not wanting to end things this way.

"Right! Of course, see you soon, yes?" Zangief said excitedly.

"Yeah, see you there."

As soon as Zangief left he made his way to the train, and only moments later Ralph was beside him. They were silent the whole ride, their shoulders always touching and their hand nearly atop each other. Leaving the train they stuck close to each other and as a result, Ralph did not get stopped by Surge Protector for the first time in a long time. They walked a ways ahead, before realizing they weren't sure where they were going. They stopped seemingly in the middle of Game central station and looked at each other.

"So...your game or mine?" Zangief asked, motioning to two different ends of the arcade.

Ralph thought for a moment. If he brought Zangief home he ran the risk of running into Felix who, bless his eight bit heart, sought the wrecker out to spend time together when he wasn't doing so with his wife. Then he'd have to explain why it wasn't okay for Felix to hang out with them, because they weren't trying to hang out they were trying to…

"Lets try your game, my neighbors are a little too…neighborly," Ralph admitted lamely, not meeting the street fighter's gaze.

"Very well, this way friend," Zangief ushered Ralph to the left with his hand on the small of his back, an oh too familiar gesture for a couple of_ friends_ trying to act casual.

As they came closer to the Street Fighter entrance, Zangief's hand crept lower and lower until it was snugly in the pocket of Ralph's overalls, gripping his left cheek. Ralph side eyed the fighter, debating on whether he really wanted the hand to be there or not. Before he could make a protest, they were seated on the tram entering the game. Street Fighter was one of those rare games that had a day and night the stars in his own game were only little pixels, Zangief only had a yellow the cover of night Zangief lead Ralph to the door of a dingy looking building, to which he produced a key to.

"Watch your head, Ralph," Zangief said, almost gently as he lead the wrecker inside.

The apartment within was far more lavish and intimidating than the building without. Dark marble counters in the futuristic looking kitchen and a polar bear skin rug in the den. The den seemed to be dominated by a large leather couch that could even handle Ralph's girth. This theory was tested by Zangief pushing Ralph on top of it and straddling the startled eight bit villain.

"Now where were we, _Ralph_?" Zangief purred, putting emphasis on his name as he ground his hips down into Ralph's lap causing him to shutter.

Zangief did not wait for a reply as he placed his mouth over Ralph's, licking his bottom lip in asking for entrance. Ralph complied, and with his own curious tongue began to explore the russian's mouth. Zangief discovered that Ralph's pungent breath didn't taste half bad, reminding him of fish soup on a cold winter night. Ralph would be good at keeping him warm on any night, he thought, but first they had to make it through this one. Ralph was not too far from his line of thought. The kiss was enjoyable and he could see himself doing it until it was quarter time. The most enjoyable part for him had to be Zangief's beard. He had expected to be scratched by bristly hairs, and was pleasantly surprised to find the opposite was true. Zangief's beard was downy and soft like a teddy bear's fur. It tickled Ralph, just a little bit, but he was able to ignore it in favor of being consumed by Zangief's amourous seduction.

Zangief's hand toyed with the single strap of Ralph's overalls, before undoing the button and letting his hands roam over his shirt clad chest. Ralph had no such luxury, as his hands were too big and Zangief didn't wear enough clothes. He did however take take the liberty to stroke the street fighter's muscled lower back, and that seemed just as pleasurable. Zangief ended the kiss with a lewd pop and resumed kissing Ralph's neck with much more fervor than he had in the closest. Ralph let out a groan, and almost let his eyes flutter shut, until he realized there was someone else in the room. Just as he was about to alert Zangief, the other person hopped up from their hiding to reveal themselves as Chun li. Chun put a pleading finger to her lip, and Ralph remained silent. She motioned toward the bedroom, and tiptoed to the ajared door. She gave Ralph a sort of solute before shimming in, undetected by the distracted Zangief.

"Ralph, you good?" Zangief questioned, catching his line of vision aimed toward the bedroom.

Zangief then realized how crass he was being. Undressing Ralph on his sofa, even planning to do him there, was almost as bad as a closest. Ralph deserved the 'real deal' and he was going to get it if Zangief had any say so. Coming closer to Ralph's ear he nibbled on it and in return he earned a shuddering breath. Yes, sweet Ralph deserved a special night.

"Lets go to bedroom, yes?" Zangief whispered hotly against Ralph's ear before kissing it.

"What?" Ralph asked, coming out of his daze slightly.

Rather than repeat himself, he dismounted from Ralph's lap and took the larger man's hand. Pulling him up from the couch, which thankfully retained most of its shape, Ralph's overalls slung low on his hips. They were just low enough for Zangief to see the shirts underneath were ripped high enough to show a little skin. He swallowed thickly at the sight, reminding himself not to take the other man down on the couch. He pulled Ralph towards the bedroom door and when Ralph realized where they were headed, he resisted.

"Um maybe we should just finish up in here," Ralph said nervously, pulling Zangief back slightly.

"ерунда, Ralph. We'll finish in my bedroom," Zangief declared sweetly, trying to show he _wanted_ the wrecker in his bedroom.

"C-come on Zangief, I'm nothing special. No need to make a fuss just for me," Ralph insisted, looking everywhere but the russian fighter's eyes.

That struck a chord with Zangief. When he was new in the arcade, he was greatly feared by others, even his own street fighters. It was a lonely life for a long time. He was angry and when he stopped being angry, he was lost, but then he met his fellow villains. They made him feel worth something again. He saw that same feeling in Ralph when he first came to meeting, and of course he'd seen Ralph around. Clyde could never get him to come to a meeting, but they all saw what a ticking time bomb he was. When he went Turbo and came back a hero, they hoped that he found his closure, but his statement proved otherwise.

Almost angrily, Zangief pushed Ralph up against the wall. He cupped Ralph's startled face in his hand, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He gently kissed Ralph, deepening it sensually. Ralph hummed at the change, and he didn't know what he liked better, sweet Zangief or sexy Zangief. He decided both were perfect. Zangief ended the kiss slowly, looking at Ralph through his lashes.

"You are worth so much, Ralph," Zangief insisted, before pulling Ralph all the way to the bedroom, throwing the wrecker on the bed, and closing the door with his foot.

Zangief's bedroom, like the rest of his apartment, was both lavish and intimidating. There was fur on the bed and stuffed bear heads above it. The furniture was a dark mahogany, and the bed had a round mattress big enough to fit Ralph, Zangief, and a few of the taller street fighters too. Just being in the room made Ralph feel spoiled, but he couldn't let himself get wrapped up in the grandeur. Chun was hiding in there somewhere, and he'd rather not have an audience. He sat up on the bed only to be pushed back down by a determined Zangief.

Zangief made quick work of pulling off Ralph's overalls and his plaid shirt, leaving the wrecker in a pair of boxers and his green undershirt. He figured getting the man closer to naked would put him at easy and show him how _bad_ he was wanted. He was slightly off the mark. Instead, Ralph began to panic at how fast they were moving with Chun somewhere in there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Zangief, slow down would ya?" Ralph said nervously, backing up until his back hit the headboard.

"I apologize, friend Ralph. I just don't want you to feel…unwanted, when I want you very much," Zangief admitted gently, leaning on the bed slightly, giving Ralph a kind smile.

Ralph was speechless, but luckily he didn't have to say anything as there was an "aww" from the closet. Zangief looked at the closet startled, then looked at Ralph who simply nodded. Zangief walked over to the closet door quietly, before jerking it open suddenly, causing Chun to fall out of it. Zangief looked at her as she scrambled to right herself, hardly the graceful fighter she normally is.

"черт возьми, Chun what are you doing here?" Zangief said exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you'd be free to have a few drinks, since Cammy decided Bowser was more important than me," Chun admitted snappily, folding her arms across her chest.

"...Did you help yourself to my vodka, again?"

"Don't worry, I didn't drink all off it."

"I swear…just leave, Chun. I'll deal with you in morning."

"This is what happens when you don't get laid often. Nice meeting you, Ralph!" Chun said sweetly, waving to Ralph as she left the room with a less than sober giggle.

Zangief slammed the door behind her, and in response she slammed the front door as she left the apartment. Zangief rubbed his face with his hands, and counted down from ten to calm the anger swelling in his gut. Chun was right, he didn't have romantic company very often, and he was normally fine with her making herself at home. He wasn't mad about the vodka, he was mad that he'd nearly debauched Ralph in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay Zangief, you didn't know," Ralph soothed, scooting to the edge of the bed, patting the beside him for Zangief to sit.

"I know, but you did, and I didn't listen…" Zangief said, moving to sit next to Ralph, putting his head in his hands.

Ralph patted his back sympathetically, not knowing what to say to make him feel better. He wasn't upset with Zangief, in fact he was flattered. Zangief just wanted Ralph to good in his bed, to feel good with him.

"For what it counts, I'm still up for it…" Ralph whispered in Zangief's ear kindly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Zangief lifted his head from his hands to look at Ralph's earnest, blushing face. He placed his hand on Ralph's cheek to pull him back for another kiss. They kissed until they'd fallen asleep and when they woke up they were a little fuzzy on how they wound up there, cuddled together cozily under the fur pelt bedspread. What they were sure of was that they were happy to see each other, and that Ralph better run back to his game. That didn't mean they would not see each other again.

**Author's Note: It's been two years since I've posted anything. Three years since I've posted for Wreck-it Ralph. Hopefully I'll be posting more, because I really love this movie.**


End file.
